Kidnapped
by HarlequinWizard
Summary: When Giggles is kidnapped one day after school her life turns inside out. In the vacation home of a crazed bear isn't exactly the safest place to be. /Warning! AU/Free-written story/


**Author's Note:** I wrote them as furries instead of the little cartoon animals that we all know and love. Don't kill me for that- you don't know how disturbing it would be for me if a random internet person found out where I lived and killed me in my sleep. I would never get over it.

Also, unlike the original show, death is permanent in this story.

**Another Author's Note:** This was free-written in a desperate attempt to break my writer's block. I haven't the faintest clue where this is going to go! Might get deleted after completing it's purpose, I don't really know at the moment. Also, Giggles kidnapper was originally going to be Lifty and Shifty, but somehow it turned into Flippy. I really dunno how that happened. -_-

**Disclaimer**- I don't own this shit! :D

* * *

><p>Walking back from school, the pink furred chipmunk carried her binder against her chest loosely. Her white plaid skirt reached two inches above her knees, just like school protocol called for, and in her opinion her gray vest she was forced to wear went well with her pink pelt. Giggles was walking home alone that day. Her friends had taken the bus, gotten a ride from their parents, or didn't show up to school at all that day. But no matter, she felt like it wasn't that big of a deal anyways.<p>

Until, of course, a large paw wrapped itself around her throat and pulled her off the sidewalk. She tumbled back into a thick patch of bushes. The girl let out a startled squeak that was quickly cut off with garbled choking sounds as the assailants fingers tightened around her thin neck. Giggles kicked out, but her attacker locked his legs around hers in an iron grip. She flailed her spindly arms wildly, but someones' wide, open maw closed around them, fangs piercing into her skin.

The small chipmunk girl could only let out muffled cries and squirm uselessly in her captures' vise-like grasp. She briefly saw a light green muzzle as the teeth closed more firmly around her arms. That's when she realized who this was. It was the crazy ex-soldier!

Giggles could remember her mother telling her about the older, deranged lunatic that lived nearby. She had told her that he occasionally still thought he was in a W.A.R that had happened over five years ago, and that he was very dangerous and unpredictable. Because of how wary her mother had been of him, along with all the other parents, Giggles had never gotten the chance to meet him personally, but soon found out that his name was Flippy, through her friend, Cuddles.

Now she understood why her mother had warned her about him! His raspy, hitched breathing and guttural, deep growls echoed in her round, pink ears ominously. For an odd moment, she visualized what this may look like. His paws around her neck and mouth, fangs holding her arms still, and his legs wound almost snake-like around hers. It was a very awkward thing for a passerbyer to see. The pressure on her throat tightened, suddenly reminding Giggles of her predicament.

"Please, let me go! This isn't Tiger Land!" Giggles cried. But past his thick paws it only sounded like muffled gibberish.

Fear scent clung to her as she tried to desperately wiggle out of the bear's hold, but it was completely futile. As she let out muffled pleas his fingers gripped ever so tighter around her, almost crushing her windpipe. The lack of air was making her head feel fuzzy and her lungs burn. Just when she thought she was going to lose consciousness a loud clap of thunder sounded, and it began to downpour. Very quickly his grip on her slackened, and in a mixture of shock she stopped struggling, just thankful for being able to breathe again. A mix of blood and drool and rain ran down her arms and her head still felt fuzzy, but Giggles felt pretty much better, her terror fading away into a stupefying shock.

"Oh my god... ," he jerked away from her, his boots kicking her legs unintentionally.

Giggles groaned and pulled herself up slowly, blackness eating away at the corners of her green eyes and her world swaying comically. Her dizziness passed, and thankfully she didn't faint. The pink furred girl grasped the side of a slippery, wet tree trunk to steady herself and found herself staring into the horrified face of the older, much stronger bear. He looked ready to bolt, his hazel eyes stretched unbelievably wide.

"I-I'm so... very s-sorry," he exclaimed, backing up into a slick oak tree. The rain had quickly soaked the two, making Flippy's fur appear two shades darker than it originally had been, and making Giggles' clothes stick to her uncomfortably. "Please," he begged. "Don't tell anyone about this..."

Giggles found herself shaking her head _no_, even though her mind told her to just say _yes_ so he wouldn't finish what he had started. She fiddled with the hem of her skirt self-consciously, hoping he would just disappear as quickly as he had appeared. She wanted to run, but her knees were trembling so badly she thought they might buckle beneath her if she even dared. It was embarrassing how badly he had shaken her up, and she felt her ears burn as her body continued to shiver.

"Please...," he asked again, stepping toward her. She noticed a hint of blood on his lips, and he seemed to also notice after tracing her stare. He tried and failed to lick it off inconspicuously. "I didn't mean to.. ah.. hurt you. Really- I wasn't myself...,"

Giggles realized she could smell the faint, acrid tang of fear coming off him. It struck a cord in her, reminding her of how terrified she had been just heartbeats ago. _Serves him right! I can't forgive this guy!_ The adolescent girl stepped forward boldly. "No! I'm going to go straight home and tell my mom to call the cops. You'll be in the jailhouse by the end of the night for assault!"

His ears folded back, making him look crestfallen and, surprisingly, younger. Flippy's hazel eyes had a panicky glow about them now. "If you report me I'll never be able to come back!" he cried. "This is my last shot, please just d-don't say anything."

"Well then, good riddance!" Giggles spun around, refusing to hear anymore of his boohoo-sob-story. He had almost strangled her too death! Even if she wanted to keep quiet there was no hiding the large, finger shaped bruises that were sure to appear in the next day or so above her collarbone. Her mom would throw a fit when she saw them! That was if the bite marks on her arm didn't set her off first.

Clawed fingers snagged the chipmunk girl by her wrists, another paw roughly grasping her shoulder from behind.

That's when she wondered if she had been too out-spoken with him.

Giggles felt her fear tumbling back all too suddenly, and opened her mouth to let out a scream. Flippy's paw clamped her mouth shut and his arm wound around her and pinned them to her much smaller body frame almost neatly. He leaned so close to her his breath tickled her ear, ruffling her pink neck-fur in an unpleasant way.

"I can't go to jail- I just can't. I'm sorry, but you brought me to this."

The last thing Giggles remembered was his fist squeezing around her windpipe and kicking her legs in one last frantic attempt to escape his clutches. That's when everything went dark.

* * *

><p>A blurry, foggy looking world welcomed her when Giggles snapped out of her unconsciousness. Her head ached like someone had dropped a hammer on it. The world around her was shaking and dark, besides a pale reflection of lamplight that occasionally lite up around her. Rain splattered loudly on the roof of what she now realized was a vehicle. That's when it all came back to her.<p>

Looking around, Giggles saw she had been bound and gagged. Thick black rope tied her arms in a less than comfortable way behind her back, forcing her to lay on her side, back pressed against the seats in front of her. She couldn't see her kidnapper past the black leather seats, but knew he was at the steering wheel. Giggles could see his green paws peeking out.

"Oh god what have I done...?" the green bear muttered to himself, unaware that Giggles had woken up. The chipmunk girl heard him muttering and mumbling some more, his voice disbelieving and almost... scared? No, regretful was the real word to describe it.

Feeling utterly helpless, she tried to spit out her gag, using her tongue and teeth to push it out. After trying for almost thirty minutes and getting no results Giggles gave up. A whimper worked itself out of her as she started to think of what he might do to her. He had kidnapped her and stuffed her onto the floor of his jeep- was he going to kill her? She felt her eyes tear up but blinked them away. There was no way she would let herself cry in front of this guy. Giggles wanted to at least keep her dignity. Being gagged and bound was humiliating enough.

The jeep stopped abruptly, making her roll closer towards the drivers seat. She heard Flippy's seat belt come off with a click and his car door slam close. When he opened her door, rain thundered in and soaked her from her shoes to her knees. Giggles tried not to look at him, not wanting her assaulter to see how teary eyed she was at the moment. If Flippy saw, he didn't say anything. He grabbed her ankles and began pulling her out of the jeep, before throwing her over his shoulders.

Somehow, Giggles had always imaged going down kicking and screaming if she ever got abducted. But now that it was happening, she saw no reason to fight against her restraints and attacker at this moment in time. It seemed useless. After all, even if she did managed to incapacitate him what would she do? Roll her way back home? She didn't even know how far away home was from... where ever the hell this maniac had brought her!

Giggled noticed then that they had ridden down a dirt road, which explained all the bumps she had felt. An encroaching forest-line grew around the road menacingly. Turning her head painfully, Giggles could see that Flippy was bringing her towards' the woods. She nudged her shoe into his side purposely, asking him a silent and distressing question, hoping the war veteran would get it.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to bury you alive or anything," his voice was strained and hard to hear in the downpour, but was still something akin to comforting to her. At least she knew he wasn't going to kill her.

_"At least not yet." _

Flippy slipped into the thick undergrowth with his living baggage in tow. Going through the woods was very long and uneventful. Both parties kept quiet, and rain constantly dripped off tree limbs and splattered on them. Every now and then, past the roaring thunder and showering rain, Giggles could hear the hoot of an owl. Once she had even heard a sudden, eerie fit howling. Giggles began to shiver, the cold rain and nerves getting to her.

Finally, the trees parted into a small clearing. A large log cabin was at the center, and strangely enough, a large amount of camouflage had been throw across the roof and sides of it, managing to stick to the wooden building even in the horrible weather. Without a word, Flippy stomped up the steps and unlocked the door, flicking on a light. Giggles soon found herself laid down on a dusty, wooden floor, while Flippy had squelched off somewhere.

The living room was quaintly decorated. Feral animals were mounted on the walls, such as two deer, a bear, and a bobcat- it's fangs still bared in a viscous yet vain attempt to scared off it's hunter. There was a green striped futon, diagonally placed by the fireplace, with two matching chairs on the opposite side of it. A striped rug lay beneath the furniture, looking much more appealing than the plain wooden tiles Giggles lay on now.

To the other side was an old stove and a rusty refrigerator. It was now an icky yellow, but Giggles figured it had once been an off-white. She wasn't too sure if it was suppose to be yellow or not. Pressed against the other side of the refrigerator was a deep freezer, looking so rusty at the hinges she was afraid it's top might snap off at the faintest hint of contact. To the left of the stove was a counter, and then a leaky sink.

Flippy's kitchen was in an ill state.

From the floor Giggles could see a light flicker off down a hall, and Flippy stepped out, dressed in army pants and still drying his head fur with a towel. "I'm sorry kid, but I couldn't go back to prison. So you're just going to have to stay here until you change your mind about ratting me out."

Even as he said the words, both of them knew it wasn't going to go like that. Flippy had went too far when he had kidnapped her. It was like digging his own grave. Or her grave, in that matter. Giggles hated to know what the ex-convict would do if he got bored of keeping her here. Or worse, if he flipped out on her again.

"I went and bought you some clothes- ya know- before I drove us here. It's my log cabin that I stay at when I go on hunting trips. The windows are locked and shatter proof so don't get any ideas. The doors are locked too." The bear leaned down and tugged at her gag, pulling it effortlessly off.

As it came undone Giggles found she could no longer hold herself back. Her bottom lip trembled and a piercing sob escaped, green eyes spilling over in tears.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Why is Giggles such an underrated character? It's because she's pink and girly isn't it? :/


End file.
